Wrath  first and last change
by Ginger-lycan
Summary: A story of one Uratha's first change which also, become's his last and the start of one pack's war against a coven that overstepped it's boundaries. Possible small series, please R&R, rated T just in case  changes all too possible


"We hate you…" The words rung in my head over and over, like a broken stereo that just can't carry on with the rest of the song, causing every emotion within my body to play a game of free for all, one minute pain would be the leader until hatred came up and sliced it's throat. Last time I remember being like this was so long ago that I thought I'd managed to get my head in order, thinking I wouldn't have to go through it all over again, I guess someone upstairs hates me after all, otherwise I would have thought that they would have had some semblance of mercy and let me ride this one out the way I thought it would go. The way I thought it would go? What a joke! I should have gotten used to it by now and known; nothing ever goes the way I hope it would go.

So now I stand on the other side of the street, staying in the shadows so no one can see me, and keeping a keen eye on the entrance to the club that, about twenty minutes prior to this, I had been thrown out of. The scene wasn't that bad really, the bouncer just did his job and I can't fault him for that, the only person to blame for my current condition was myself, I hadn't even bothered to cover my face when he pushed me towards the pavement. His eye's had stated that he was sorry but I was too drunk in my own emotions to notice whatever he had said or done to help me out, after all, the bouncer knew me, especially since Moonstruck was a regular club.

Well… Rather it had been a regular club, before everything got weird a month ago; sometimes I'd wake up to find myself in a dream world of sorts and when I found my way out of it, I was a few streets away from my house, which I know for a fact is impossible since I video recorded myself and didn't sleep walk at all during those nights, but then it was even weirder during the evening's, all of a sudden I'd be in a hallway that I didn't recognise. Then there were the sightings, I kept seeing things whenever I would turn around, only to turn back again and not see anything, or catch someone looking as if they had been torn out of a horror movie, only to blink and see them as they should be.

The feeling that I was going insane had been running around my mind for the better part of two weeks, especially after I felt as though people had been chasing me, and not because of the usual reasons such as I may have pissed someone off sometime during the month, or the year considering how little contact I was beginning to have with everyone I knew. However, everything had stopped for a few days and I thought it was finally safe for me to go out, so I put on a pair of denim jeans and one of my more decent shirts to go on a quiet night out, although I guess in the back of my head I had other ideas.

Walking over to the T.V where I usually placed my keys, phone and wallet, something outside drew my attention. Glancing up and looking towards the back alley that was adjacent to my window, I could just make out a figure in the darkness staring into my apartment, slightly unnerved by whatever it was I tried to turn away, but my eyes were locked onto the amber orbs that were focused solely on what I tried to tell myself was my apartment window, sadly my senses told me otherwise. Finally moving my hand to the curtain, I closed it and sighed, trying to come to some other conclusion than what it was appearing to be, every inch of my body was telling me to hide but I threw caution to the wind and decided to carry on with the original plan of going out, damn the lure of alcohol and it's usual calming effects. Taking my leather jacket that was draped over my desk chair I headed towards the door, only to be stopped by the growling sounds that were being issued from the other side of the wooden barrier, my body had stopped upon my brain registering what the noise was, a dog and a big one by the sounds of it. Stepping away from the entrance and sadly, only way out of the place, I had almost made it to the desk before the banging started, I turned and opened the drawer where my emergency semi automatic hand gun was waiting for me, glad that no one had been over recently to pinch it or hide it somewhere else.

Turning to face the door that was almost off its hinges, I cocked the fire arm and just as abruptly as it had started, the animal had stopped its assault. Confused by the course of action, I lowered my arms and wondered whether this was a trick, after all this wasn't the first time someone had come knocking for me to either repay a debt or return a favour I owed, yet this was the only time that anyone had tried to rip my door from it's hinges without so much as a warning first. Panic began to set in as I looked every which way for another escape route, although I knew there wasn't, my mind was running in circles and no rational thought was going to be brought to the surface unless I calmed down, sadly the attacker in the hallway had other ideas and a moment later, the front door to my apartment was now on the floor with something standing on top of it.

The sudden destruction of my only exit startled me, causing me to stumble on the step back I was taking and fall to the floor, opening my eyes as the growling of whatever it was began again, nothing prepared me for the sight that lay before me. The wolf wasn't exactly a normal sight; not just because they weren't exactly city animals, but the sheer size of the creature was startling, nothing in the city was that big without being in a zoo. Sitting there for a moment as the animal placed one paw forward, my body finally became active again and I began to move backwards away from the creature. Fear, the only thing I could remember about that moment, after all, there was a chance I could have died that night, the fact that I was alone as well didn't help matters either, so on the inside I felt like crawling into a ball and crying, just allowing the beast to rip into me, and that's when the one emotion I have lived every day of my life with kicked in; anger, who the hell decided to send this creature after me? Why was I on the floor and why the hell am I sitting here and allowing this thing to intimidate me.

"No"

The word came out as nothing more than a whisper under my breath, I looked up and with the very stubbornness that people thought was a flaw within my personality, I defied the creature the pleasure of seeing me beg for my life, if I would die, then I would die fighting. Standing slowly as not to startle it and cause any unprepared for attack to come my way, I decided that the gun was useless since I forgot to put some ammunition into the firearm, so placing it on the desk next to me I braced myself for the leap that was about to come. "You're not taking me without a FIGHT!" I shouted and not a second sooner, the wolf had pounced towards me and I pushed forward to meet the animal in mid flight, sadly after the first bite it took on my left shoulder my mind shut down, leaving me to only wonder about the next parts of what happened and begin to ponder on whether the dark place I found myself in was in fact where everyone went when they died.

* * *

Some days later I awoke inside a hospital room, for five minutes I was a little dazed and confused as to where I was and what I was doing there, then the memory of the wolf in the doorway came back, not much sooner after that a nurse came in and called for a doctor. He explained to me that I was found inside my trashed apartment about ten minutes after everything had calmed down, Martin, the guy who lived on the floor right above me had heard the destruction, coming down once he hadn't heard anything more only to see me bloodied and unconscious with bite marks, cuts, scrapes and every other injury you could probably think of, luckily the only thing that was supposedly broken was my arm, yet it felt fine. They had looked at it and couldn't explain my recovery, just putting it down to a miracle, yet something in the doc's eyes told me; he was still doing tests to find out what was causing my rapid recovery. Yet the first bite mark, the one I remember at least since apparently there was blood present that wasn't mine, was the only thing that left a scar on me, right on my damn shoulder.

Couple days later I was released since both the cops or doctors couldn't get any information out of me, no matter how many times they asked, which started to become annoying since I said it over a thousand times, "I can't remember!" seemed like the only sentence I could say for the time I was there. That was around three weeks ago, then I found myself getting better over time, as in whatever happened to me had changed me somehow, I was a decent runner back before the attack, but now the runs I used to go on to wear myself out and have a good work out seemed like a five minute jog around the apartment building, I couldn't explain it. Four weeks later and I'm back to going out and socialising, only to be thrown out of my regular club, now waiting for my little sisters to come out so I can make sure they get home safe, or kill the two who were trying to seduce them.

Half an hour went by before I started pacing; then again it felt like five minutes for me, nothing in my head made sense, I didn't know why I was waiting for them, I should have walked away, gone back to my apartment and chilled with a nice beer, but I couldn't, five steps in the direction towards my apartment and I turned around to walk back to where I was. Becoming more and more agitated with every passing moment, my entire body was trembling now, what I thought was anger was now coursing through my entire being, wanting a release, but what was it? I didn't know and couldn't care, either way, blood would be spilled tonight, I was going to make sure of that.

Hearing laughter, my body stopped as I took a third step away from the club, I couldn't forget their voices and the sound of their laughter, turning to see my little sisters walking out of the club, I moved forward a pace before becoming a statue again as my eyes saw the two guys who were walking out behind them, smirking. My teeth ground against each other as I watched, they were heading towards one of the alleyways near the club, Kara was drunk and wouldn't be able to fight off the both of them, no matter how much she tried.

Following the four, I moved to keep in the shadows when I entered the alleyway, stopping for a brief moment as my anger came back full force, another voice in my head shouting at me; "The hell are you doing! You have no reason to hide! Get out there and do what needs to be done!" and so I did, moving out of the shadows and staying in the centre of the alley as I followed quickly since I had lost sight of them. Then I heard the first voice, it was Julie, "Let go of me!" she shouted before shouting out help, I was a few feet from the corner before the pain came, whatever was happening to me was starting, right at a time when I didn't need it to, grunting and struggling to pull myself up I stumbled forward, knocking over a bunch of boxes and making my presence known to them.

"Well, well, looks like we got an appetiser before we have the main meal Jacob"

The next wave of pain came as I grabbed whatever I could to pull myself up, looking straight, I noticed the older of the two girls was being held by her throat, I wanted to shout at the guy to let her go, however another wave came, what was inside of me? Had my drink been spiked? No, this didn't feel like any drugs, it was something else, something that felt different yet something that had always been there. I cried out in pain before dropping to my knee's, the attackers were talking amongst themselves for the moment as I started to stand, "Let! Them! Go!" I said through gritted teeth, surprised I still had any with how hard I was grinding them.

"Or what? You're going to make us go def?"

"Leave him be, we'll use him for sport later, let's have our fun with these two first"

No matter how much I fought against the pain, trying my best to keep it held back, my efforts were in vain; it wouldn't let me take another step forward, no matter how much I wanted to. Looking up to my little sisters, I saw there pleas for help, I was there brother, I was supposed to never let something like this happen, even if it cost me my life, they would never be hurt, I couldn't look at them, their tears and faces would be burned into my head now for the rest of my life as I failed to do what was necessary, 'I'm sorry' I thought, I couldn't utter the words.

_Thump, thump_

My heart beat rang through my ears, change was coming, something was being set loose on the inside, as well as the out, dropping to my knees I looked to the sky, seeing the moon come out from behind it's curtain of clouds, it's light bathing over me and everything else, closing my eyes as I felt a presence from the orb in the sky, like someone seeing my plight and offering to cut the chains away, allowing me to do what was needed and not be held back. Smiling I whispered to whatever had taken pity on me, "Thank you" I stated before crying out in pain.

"For the love of the clan, can't he just shut up!"

"It can't be helped, hold them, I'll take care of him"

"Alright, but hurry, I might just get greedy"

Both of the attackers were barely audible over the beating of my heart; it felt as if I was at a gig with the speakers surrounding me, my entire body wanted to explode as it now pushed against my skin, I couldn't hold it back much longer and now the leaner of the two was walking towards me, my mind stopped thinking about the place we were, cut the image of the male, transforming it slightly into something that had already happened. The night of the wolf attack, this was the exact same, except this time it wasn't me who would wake up in hospital, or for that matter; wake up after tonight. Growling to the man before I heard other voices back down the way I had came, they were distant, I couldn't make them out and couldn't care, it would be over before they came.

"You… Want me… Then, you can… HAVE ME!" I shouted before howling, my body then changed, my heart beat faster, the adrenaline pumped throughout as I looked to the man who was now smaller than me, his face showed a picture of horror as he saw me in a different light. "KILL HIM!" the one who held my sisters shouted before dropping the females and running to help his comrade, that was when my world went black.

* * *

Slowly coming around, I attempted to open an eye, only to be met with pain more unbearable than before whatever happened had happened, Licking my bottom lip in an old habit, I stopped when the metallic taste of blood registered in my head. Trying to move my hand, I found I couldn't, I looked to my right arm and found it covered in blood, following the limb down I saw my hand was limp, it was broken, how? What happened?

"You're awake" someone spoke behind me, they slowly dragged me to the wall so I could sit up, I couldn't even feel that. Looking around as my back came into contact with the concrete, I saw blood spattered around the entire area and began to wonder to myself before saying it out loud, "What the hell happened?"

"We couldn't get to you in time"

Hearing the man's voice again I turned to look at him, only to be surprised at who it was; Danny, the bouncer of Moonstruck was helping me to sit up even though a few moments ago I was about to fight a pair of teenagers who were planning on hurting my sisters.

"The girls, are they?"

"They're fine, we got here and got the to safety"

Smiling as nothing else mattered now, I closed my eyes and let the numbness take me, not caring now that I was about to die and didn't even know it. "Tell them, I'm sorry for scaring them, tell them I love them" I asked as my life slowly came to a close, not truly ending until just after I heard the words come from Danny's mouth; "I will, and they said they love you" the smile remained as my frame sagged and the night, as well as the day now came to an end

* * *

Danny came out of the alleyway with Morgan on his back, looking up to Marcus as he moved out of the darkness who, in turn looked back at his friend and one of his most loyal pack members. The bouncer shook his head as he walked forward, gently placing the body of the now dead Uratha in the centre of a small circle of the pack, all of whom looked at the wolf they were going to help through the first change, just as their predecessors had with them, sadly none of them realised that a pair of blood suckers had walked into their territory and attempted to take part of their family away as a meal, except for the deceased, who had kept his eye's on the females. Marcus turned away and began walking to where his mate was accompanying Kara and Julie were hugging each other, both distraught from the night and exhausted with everything that was happening, the only thing that was keeping them awake was the knowledge that their brother was in trouble somehow.

Coming to them, Tanya saw the look Marcus had and walked away towards Morgan's body, her head down as she moved away. Marcus looked up, a tear in his eyes as he considered the male to be like a brother to him, only to die before realising how special he was to all of the pack, he looked to the girls, who now looked at him, their eyes begging for the news they would never get. "I'm sorry, we got there too late to save him" he stated watching as both girls broke down in front of him, anger began to surge through his being as he looked right and saw Tanya coming back to comfort the pair as best she could, the pack leader walked to the circle and stopped, looking at each and every Uratha there who could feel his anger and felt the same way.

"Get the rest of the fighters, the blood suckers pay with their lives! I want none left alive in this territory by the end of the week!"

* * *

And that is it, finally completed this story, it's been in the pipe line for god knows how long now. It is a one shot, but, I am thinking about making it into a small series of short stories. For those interested in seeing a possible short story series then please say so either in a private message, or more welcome as a review, would love to know what people thought about this as I'm hoping I didn't do too much of a bad job with it. For those a little confused, as to what happened I shall enlighten you;

The fight begins with Morgan turning into his Garou form before fighting the closest vampire, only to be shot by silver from the second one, the girls are hidden behind a skip bin for this moment before the other Uratha come and take them to safety. Morgan has taken care of the vampires by now and starts to change back, thats the basic outline of what happens. Not going into too much detail with it sorry, have yet to feel confident about making a fight scene in my stories, yet give it a little time and there shall be one.

Anyway like I said, please rate and review, much appreciated, oh and I don't own anything this story is based on (World of Darkness Franchise) apart from the mind this came from ;)


End file.
